1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method for the production of dispensable handkerchiefs or sanitary towels, particularly of the kind imbued with disinfectant, deodorizing and/or detergent substances.
The invention also concerns a towel obtained according to said method, and a container-disperner for such towels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several kinds of handkerchiefs or sanitary towels imbued or wetted with a detergent or disinfectant liquid are presently known; such towels are packed in many different kinds of containers, which generally are made of rigid and indeformable plastic, thus being too bulky to be carried in a pocket, in a handbag or the like. Moreover such containers do not reduce their dimensions with the reduction of the number of towels they contain, thus causing the evaporation of the liquid wetting the last towels in the surrounding air therein contained.
Such disadvantages (and some others of a more technical nature) were solved by means of successive realizations such as those disclosed in the European Patent Specification No. 0030348 in the name of Nakamura, and in the European Patent Application No. 0126362 in the of Mastrobuoni. Both said patents provide a pocket container-dispenser for sanitary towels, wherefrom said towels are extracted through a slot which can be airtightly closed.
The towels contained in such dispensers are stacked independently from one another; this disposition eliminates the prior disadvantages, but, the towels being wetted, it causes a noticeable difficulty in extracting the towels from the dispensing slot and in unfolding them, because the folded towel edges are sticking together and to the underlying towel.